I Love the Way You are For Who You Are Chap 3
by xMusicauhlx
Summary: 3rd Chapter of I love the way you are for who you are! It's really good!
1. Chapter 1

Ally's POV/Flashback

I made a mistake. When I fell asleep on the stairs I realized something- Austin carried me up to my bedroom. And laid me on my bed. I look at him and say "Austin" Brushing his cheek. He just stares back. "I been wanting to tell you, how much I really feel about you".

"Tell me Ally" He says. "Ive been feeling that since we been going out for a while, and I think we should take it to the next level.." "What do you mean Ally?" ~Goes black~

~Next thing you know we wake up next to each other and I realize and remember what I said and now I regret it.~

Austin's POV

OMG! Ally might be pregnant! I thought. Mood swings, nauseas, regurgitating! Wait a minute who's the dad! What the hell is going on?! "This can't be happening!" I accidentally said aloud. Ally responded, "What?" I responded suspiciously. "Nothing!" Ally game a look. "Okay, fine I'll tell you. I was thinking that you were- that you were- pregnant!" I said. "Austin! What if I am! Who's the father! What the hell is going on!" Ally said. "That's what I said!" I responded. I looked Ally in the eye and we said simultaneously, "We might be parents!"

Ally's POV

I kindly asked Austin to leave the room because I was about to do a pregnancy test. I tested and waited of few minutes. The test said positive. I dropped the tester, put my sweatpants back on and ran to Austin. "So what happened?" Austin asked. "It was positive!" I shouted! "But I remember what happened. Remember when I told you the punch being spiked? Well because of that now I'm looking at a positive pregnancy test/ possibly a mother." I said. "Who's the father?" Austin asks. "You are." I say quickly. Austin's face expression changed completely. "Ally, you know what this means right? Our whole lives have changed! We now are parents in high school! Unless… abortion." Austin responded. "No Austin! I would never abort my child!" I said.

Austin's POV

I feel so blown right now. I am a father, who just turned 16, and now I probably have to marry Ally. This makes me a husband at 16 too. Man, who ever knew all of this can happen just from alcohol. That was when we made a doctor's appointment.

6 months later…

Ally's POV

I went to get a sonogram. When we got there we saw all types of soon to be mothers. I was scared because I might be the youngest patient. It was our time to go in. Dr. Yang is really kind. So this is what happened, Dr. Yang asked a few questions and did the sonogram. The gender is a girl. I am still worried my stomach is round and my dad doesn't know! Except Austin didn't tell his parents either.

Austin's POV

I really hope Ally is okay. She seems very stressed and worried. And our parents don't even know! Hopefully the baby is healthy. I think Ally would make a good mother. I mean it's been 6 months and how bad can it be? After we leave the doctor's office Ally and I sit in the car. I ask her, "What about our parents! What are we going to tell Trish or Dez?" "I don't even know Austin. Seriously this is so overwhelming and it's messing up our lives. What about your dream of being a singer? I mean you can be a singer but how am I going to take care of her alone? And with school, homework, and hanging with friends!" Ally responded. "I don't know Ally! THIS ISN'T EVEN MY FAULT!" I yelled. "What? So you're blaming this on me? It's not my fault the punch was spiked!" And that was when Ally started crying on my shoulder. "I just want to be a regular teenager!" she said. I hugged her and felt so bad. I can only imagine how hard it is to be a 15 year old mom.

Ally's POV

After that Austin drove me home he decided to spend the night. Instead of making it so depressing we decided to embrace the pregnancy and make it a memory. Even though our lives had changed we could still have fun. Since it was a girl we decided to go shopping for clothes. We got a few dresses and outfits. And we decided to make a little homemade mobile. I decided to go behind my dad's back and run away with Austin I guess you could say. We packed everything and left. We found a program that could help us. It was a non-profit organization to help and support pregnant teens. We bought a duplex condo in L.A. since that was where we took a flight too. (I used all of my savings and allowance). I got in contact with Trish and told her the news. After I told her she said, "What! You're pregnant! And you live in L.A! OMG! This can't be happening!"

Austin's POV

I called Dez and this is what happened. After I told him he said, "You're a father! Why did this have to happen! Our friendship is so ruined! And then you just had to move to L.A!" "Well where were we supposed to go!" I responded hastily. "Goodbye Dez." I then hung up the phone. I talked to Ally she didn't look so well. Ally started getting even worse mood swings! A first she would be caring and kind then the next thing you know she starts acting like a bitch. I am almost wondering if she is going bonkers. How can I make it through another 3 months! After that situation happened I went to bed and so did Ally.

Ally's POV

I woke up the next morning feeling way better. I went downstairs and saw Austin cooking pancakes. I said thanks and we ate together. I love Austin even though we have disagreements. He is the best boyfriend ever! The thing is that we don't know what to name the baby!

Authors Note:

I don't know what to name the child so I would like for you guys to come up with names in your reviews! I will choose a name! hope it's yours!


	2. Chapter 2

2 months later…

Austin's POV

Yay! Only 1 month to go until the baby's due! I am so excited. I hope Ally is ready! Ever since we moved to California we had to go to a different high school. So we decided to go to WCA (West Coast Academy) and finish our junior year. Luckily today is Saturday I first woke up and said, "Good morning!" Ally responded, "Good morning!" Ally seemed so happy this morning. Hopefully she won't have any mood swings today. I've gotten used to them they don't bother me- as much. After we ate breakfast we turned on the news. We saw something about Tillie Thompson being in a psychiatric hospital. She is mentally insane though. She got caught trying to rob a bank and murder someone.

Ally's POV

I wonder who Tillie Thompson wanted to murder and why? Anyway, I am really excited that the baby is coming soon I am a little scared but hopefully everything goes well. I haven't been in contact with my dad. And Austin's parents called they were really mad but they accepted it anyway. Austin has a few relatives in L.A so they check on us every day or so. I started to video chat with Austin's parents. We've seemed to bond and move on from me having a child. I have made new friends and have been taking to Trish lately. I talked to Austin for a while and then called my dad. Before we ran away I left him a note and we haven't talked since. I told him everything and he said, "Are you kidding me? You're pregnant and you didn't tell me! And then you move to California! What has happened to you! Do you even have a job?" I responded, "No I'm not kidding. I am sorry it was such late notice but, I thought you would be mad at me. Not yet." "That still gives you no right to move to move across the country!" he yelled. "Do you really have to yell? I know that this isn't the best situation to be in but yelling doesn't make anything better! You know what goodbye dad!" Worst talk EVER!

Austin's POV

Ally just told me what happened. I am so amazed. I never thought she would hang up. I hope everything calms down. Anyway, I have a surprise for Ally! I bought her a necklace that is half of a heart and says my name and the other half says her name. "Ally, I have a surprise for you." I said. "What is it Austin?" Ally asked. "It's a necklace I got custom made for you." I told her. "Aw it's so beautiful. I love it! Thank you so much! I love you Austin." She said. "I love you too Ally. So how are you today ?" I said in a seductive way.

Ally had this big twinkle in her eye. That was it. That was when I knew the time was right. I just knew it. I had faith in myself. And no matter if she rejected me I tried. I finally fessed up and asked her, "Ally will you marry me?" I said aloud not thinking. "I'm sorry Austin, but no. This is not the time. I love you Austin, but can't make a commitment that big right now. We should take a break…" Later that night I texted Ally to come out on her balcony. There was a tree right next to it so I brought my guitar and serenaded her with a romantic song. I climb on the balcony and put my raincoat on her with her hair soaking wet, and I passionately kiss her slowly and gently. "I surely will marry you Austin!" Ally responded. I kissed her in happiness. I smiled into the kiss and so did she. "Ally I love you more than anything in the world. I jump in front of a bus for you. You are the sexiest woman alive." "Austin!" "What's wrong Ally?" "THE BABY'S COMING! GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!" "OMG! Don't worry Ally! Follow me to the car!"

At the hospital…

Ally gives birth to a baby girl Alyssa. (1) She has blonde hair like Austin and brown eyes like Ally. They continue on with their lives. And live great ones matter of fact. They all live happily ever after.

(Ally finishes telling the story of how they ended up how they are today) "And that is how your father and I had you." Ally said to her now 16- year old daughter who wanted to know how her parents got together.

**(1) A/N Alyssa is a name that I got from a review from Awesomesauce 325! Congrats! Volume 2 is up next!**

The End


End file.
